Part 1:The Seeker
by annasaurus875
Summary: A girl comes to Tuefort, shes a new class to help out the RED team after all the failures... but can she stay there...
1. The Arrival

The black dove woke up to the wind blowing through, the side door of the carriage was wide open letting in all the cold wind. The bird pecked at the sleeping person with a hat over their head. "What do you want Emily?" the sound was a girl's voice and the dove cooed angry and accidentally tumbled out the door, the girl lifted her hat to see what was going on "Emily what are you doing?" the bird was only managing to catch up with the train, the girl face-palmed her face and sighed "Hang on" she tried grabbing the bird but Emily was out of range, "Emily come closer I can't get to you if your all the way over there" the bird cooed. "Fine" she walked down the train corridor passing all the seats with no one else in them, something dropped from her pocket but didn't notice. She opened the last carriage door and saw the black bird flying towards her, Emily tried to get flying again but couldn't, luckily, the girl caught the bird in her hands, "Emily learn to be more careful" the bird cooed again and nodded its head in a different direction, she looked to where the bird was looking and saw a station with two buildings behind it, one blue and one red. "There it is, come Emily let's get packing".

The train of the RED team was coming with the letters from family and friends for some of the mercs of Team Fortress. "Yo, can't wait hear from my ma, I haven't heard from her in such a long time!" Scout was waiting impatiently, fiddling with his fingers. Sniper was next to him, holding his sniper rifle by his side, he felt like hitting Scout around the head, but noisy wanka was right, he also missed his parents, due to the phone was broken cause of the Soldier didn't know how to use the god damn thing and blew it up, a letter or 2 was all he needed, no matter how much his dad hated his job, he will be in contact with him. The Demoman, for once, was sober and leaning against the wall, looking at his sticky bombs with his one eye. Engineer was fixing some parts of his sentry for next mission while he waits. Heavy was cleaning his precious Sasha. Soldier, Pyro, Spy and Medic was inside due to they hardly get post from anyone. The train squealed with a stop, the mercs looked from what they were doing towards the locomotive, Heavy hugged his gun and went to the parcel cart. He was just about to open the side door, but it opened itself, not exactly itself though, a girl stepped out. "It seems that I went on the wrong cart". The girl looked around her 20s, she had brown hair just below her shoulders, hazel-blue eyes, and she had an Australian hat and boots, blue boot-cut jeans and a RED t-shirt, two Shahanshahs one on each side of her waist and a pistol in her back pocket. The mercs were surprised,"What is little girl doing in train?" Heavy was then shocked to find a knife on his throat, "Dude, whoever you are, do not call me little" the girl had a serious face on her, she took her knife from his throat and flipped it around back into their case." Sorry bout that mate, it's just we've never seen a women in ages" Sniper stepped forward," Are you Australian by any chance?" he said stupidly, " Part Australian, my families from most of the world, even I am confused where I am from", she jumped down from the train and looked around to where she was. It was an interesting place to be, 2fort wasn't it?" Just to say, but what you doing here, lassie?" she looked towards the Scottish man, "I am here to join your team believe it or not". The mercs were amazed by this, Scout couldn't contain his excitement he forgot about the post and rushed around the girl in circles" Hey I am Scout, the most handsomest and sexiest guy in this place, yo what's your name?", "Well, knowing that I ain't aloud to say my name, I am called The Seeker, let's just say I am very good at seeking". Scout chuckled "Ha! The Spy is too better watch his back, hes gonna have a RED following his back-side", Seeker giggled "I heard you have a flame thrower dude, right? Guess I'm gonna help him with the job" While she said that, she turned serious in nearly a second "Someones here.." she looked towards an empty space, the mercs were confused for a few seconds until the empty space was now filled with smoke, the RED spy appeared, with an astonished look on his face, "How did you know?". Seeker laughed," Dude, you stank of cigarettes and after shave, you better lower that down". Spy sighed and just walked back to base. Heavy said "So, women skill is finding little, little spies?" Seeker nodding," Kind of, but when you see me in battle, you will see my tactics on what I really do", with a smile. Scout took seeker's wrist and said" hey let me show you the rest of the base!" Seeker stopped for a moment "hold on a minute", she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, a bird flew down and from the train onto her shoulder.. The bird was a black dove. " Well, would you look at that" Engineer said, knowing that doves are normally white, or covered in blood like Archimedes." This is Emily, shes a rare, black dove, sadly there's not many of them left...". Sniper, Heavy, Engineer and Demoman decided to stay behind and unload the parcels and letters from the cart, while Scout and Seeker went towards RED base. "You can count on me to give you! the Grand Tour!" Seeker nodded "I'm sure you will dude, I am sure you will."


	2. Welcome to the RED Team

Scout lead Seeker went inside the base. Scout was still excited and kept chatting to her, even the slight flirting but it was as if they was old friends , and led her into a corridor. Suddenly, Soldier stepped out of a room from the left and looked at the girl behind Scout, "oh crap" Scout said quietly, Seeker raised an eyebrow "What is it?", Scout was about to say something else until they were interrupted "WHAT IS A GIRL DOING IN THE BASE, SHE IS A WEAKLING AND..." Just as Soldier was going to shout about something else, he found himself being tripped up from the 'weakling' and on the floor looking up underneath the edge of his helmet at the girl above him with a knife between his eyes. "What is it with you, huh? Talk about no manners." Scout didn't say anything but look at the girl's knife. "Vhat is this?" the three heard the Medic's voice and footsteps coming towards them. Medic came round the corner finding a girl pointing a melee weapon at the Soldier with Scout behind them shocked. "Vhat is a Frauen doing in ze base?" .Scout lit up his face," She's a new member of the team!" Medic looked over to the girl, she has put away her knife and shook hands with Medic." Nice to meet ye, I'm Seeker"." I am Medic, vhy are you here? Did the administrator send you?", the Seeker scratched the back of her head,"I don't think I had much other choice, I have got into a little trouble in Brazil, and I had nowhere else to go, and when I got the message I joined", the Medic heard a little cooing behind her, Emily flew and landed on Seeker's Hat "Emily really?", the Medic was stunned." I didn't know that such a beautiful thing existed". Seeker smiled, "Not many people know about them". The Medic and Seeker would have talked about this forever, but Scout was getting impatient again." Can I show Seeker around the base now!?" Seeker said goodbye and caught up Scout. Medic waved goodbye to Seeker when she left, Medic sighed and just realized he forgot about the shocked Soldier on the floor.

Scout showed the rest of the base, he finally took her to a extra room with only a bed, some shelves on the wall and a desk." Sorry about the plainness, it's the only spare room we have, we didn't really expect new people." Seeker looked around the room, she can live with this. "No prob Scout, I unpack my stuff", "Ok, but if you need anything call me!" Scout ran off and left her to it. A couple of hours later, Sniper was looking through the mail that he got today, then a knock came from his door, he opened and found Seeker worried, "what's the matter Shelia?"." I can't find Emily have you seen her", it took Sniper a minute to realize she was taking about her pet dove, "Sorry Shelia, haven't seen her anywhere.". Seeker said "oh, ok if you see her, come and find me". She ran around the corner holding her hat, calling for Emily. Sniper leaned against the door-frame of his quarters and laughed, for somehow finding it funny. He ignored it the headache he was getting and continued to read his letters.

Seeker was running all over base, trying to find Emily, none has seen her. She was really worried her dove was the only friend she had since...No she wasn't going to talk about it. Wait, the team must know about this, she can't keep it a secret forever, only the Administrator and Mrs Pauling knew about it. She will worry about this later, right now she had to find the bird.

Scout was running outside, he felt the wind going through his hair, listening to the latest baseball match from his headphones, he loved times like this, running around without a care in the world. But then a black thing just whizzed past him, Scout jumped with shock and stopped, "If that's you Spi, it ain't working" but no response came, normally if Spy was going to pull a prank he would have owned up by now. "Spi?" still no answer, Scout began to get worried until he saw the black dove in a tree cooing above him in an laughing fit. "Ha Ha very funny, you're Emily aren't ye? Go back to your owner or something and stop freaking me out" the Scout was about to run off again but Emily flew past him, turned and stopped flapping her wings. Scout raised an eyebrow "What do you want dude? Go and peck at seeds and leave me alone" the bird landed on a fence and pointed forward with her wing and had glare like no other, Scout understood what she meant. "OH you want a race eh? Ha, none has beat me in a race" Scout flexed his muscles but when he looked back at the bird, she had already drew a line with a piece of chalk on the floor. The bird flew up and flew around he course while Scout watched where to go and gave a thumbs up. Emily and Scout lined up on the white line, Scout licked his lips in concentration, this was the most stupid thing he had done, agreeing to have a race with a bird, but the race and probably boredom had got to him. He had never had a race in ages. Emily put her wings up, also in concentration. Scout had got Demoman to start them off, he was drunk but he had enough energy to blow the whistle.

With a burp, they were off Scout ran around the corner of the BLU building while Emily flew above the running man, the BLU door opened and BLU Sniper came out with his coffee and was shocked when Scout ran over him with a black dove following him behind, the Sniper found himself on the floor with his coffee all over him he brushed dust off him and cried, "Bloody Wankas!". Scout and Emily looked at each other with a smirk. Scout ran around another corner, Emily was over taking him. The two were coming up to a pile of extra tires for RED Sniper's camper-van. The bird ducked down and pulled a string below the pile and tires rolled in Scout's direction, the boy tripped and fell on his face through a Tyre, "You cheating bird come here you!" the black bird was flying upwards and cooing with laughter watching Scout trying to jump up and get her "Come here!" the bird flew towards the entrance of the RED base.


	3. The Feeling

Scout continued chasing the bird through the corridors, BANG!. Scout smashed into Medic, who had Archimedes on his shoulder, and both were on the floor while Emily and Archimedes flew to meet each other cooing happily,"Scout! Zhat are you doing?!", "Seeker was worried about the stupid dove..." before he could finish the sentence, Medic was holding him by the collar," How dare you chase such a beautiful bird,Dummkopf".Medic and Scout stopped what they were doing, heard cooing and looked at the two doves flying above them, looking at each other and cooed at the same time. Seeker came over to see what the problem was then looked at the doves."Emily! Oh my goodness I was so worried about you!". The black dove came over to her and came to her arms and Seeker looked at the Medic and Scout. Scout was recovering from being strangled and the Medic was looking her with a red, blushing face, he felt a strange sensation in his stomach, Seeker laughed "Hahahaha, Medic your face...". Medic tried to cover it up and remembered what he was doing before "Seeker, can you come to my office later, you need to be connected to the respawn.". "Yeah, I heard about the Respawn, what is with it?". Medic got back to his normal position and said to talk to Engineer about it. When Seeker left, Scout recovered and smirked then laughed." Zhat are you giggling about Dummkopf?".Scout was rolling on the floor with laughter, when he finally got himself together," You like her"in a german accent, nudging Medic with his elbow. Medic was going red again." Scout, you must be out of mind, let me sort somezhing out about zhat..." Medic got out his bonesaw and chased after the screaming Scout.

The Scout was still being chased screaming, when some of the mercs heard the screaming they opened their quarters at the same time, Sniper had to hold his hat when the Scout whizzed past his quarter, with Medics laughter afterwards."mhat ms mthmt?" Pyro said, Heavy somehow managed to understand "whizzy baby thing annoying doktor". Soldier came marching through the corridor, " WHERE IS THAT BLOODY WEAKLING WOMEN!", Demoman, Sniper, Heavy and Pyro looked round to him, Pyro was confused, "mhat mmon?",Soldier faced him underneath his helmet"THE NEW RECRUIT OF A WEAKLING THAT CAME TODAY...".Sniper was not happy, if Soldier carryed on like that then he would find his own rocket launcher up his ass." What is it to you, wanka?". Soldier turned to the Australian."THE WEAKLING HAS TO DO SOME TRAINING BEFORE THE NEXT BATTLE IN 2 DAYS!" as Soldier said this, Sniper got very angry and pointed his finger at the shouting man," She is not a weakling, if you call her weakling again, you will find your spade between you're eyes", Soldier ignored him" THE 'GIRL' HAS TO COME TO THE TRAINING WAREHOUSE THIS AFTERNOON! IF YOU SEE HER SEND HER THERE!". He turned and marched to the kitchen. Sniper sighed and went to find Seeker, Spy didn't say anything, he thought to himself that this was a advantage, he would have to put his charming talent to the test.

Sniper walked wasnt in the base, "Wh're are ye Shelia?", then he heard something above him, and found Seeker hanging upside down from a branch, "Hey Sniper." with a big smile on her face, Sniper was surprised,"err Hi Seeker". The branch cracked and Seeker landed on top of Sniper, Seeker and Sniper looked at each other and just realised what positon they were,Sniper blushed, luckily his sunglasses were hiding it. Seeker got up and brushed off some dust on her and found Sniper stunned on the ground, Seeker laughed and held out her hand," Do you need some help?". Sniper lifted his hand and Seeker helped him up,"Thanks mate", then Sniper looked up at the tree, he remembered trying to get up that in a couple of battles, he thought that it was a great place to snipe from, but he couldnt climb it.

"How did you get up there mate",pointing up at the tree Seeker wasnt expecting that question,"I ran up the tree". Sniper looked at her in confusion,"Yeah, I thought you may look at me like that, hang on, I show you".Seeker stepped back from the trunk of the tree and literally ran up, grabbed on to branch on her right, swang around like a gymnast, and landed on her feet on the looked at Sniper and found him with his mouth open like a gob fish." Dude, are you alive?"." How did you do that?...", Seeker was pleased with herself, "Doing gymnastics has its positives".Sniper remembered why he was here," oh, yea, Soldier wants you to go to the warehouse for training cause your going to have your first battle".Seeker wasnt happy with Soldier, when she came here, he called her a weakling, she would not have that."Sorry Sniper, I have to see Medic about the Respawn. I will probably come after that depending on how I feel.".Sniper understood and siad to see her later, but when he left, he felt that tingling in his stomach again, what is it?


	4. The Two Doves

Seeker left the tree, thanks to Sniper, he reminded her about the Respawn with Medic. When she was inside,"Dam, where was his office again?", she knew that Scout showed her where it was, but she couldnt thought dam it Amia, how can you forget!, then she smelt something... cigarette and... aftershave. He never learns does he, she turned around and grabbed what appears to be thin air, but smoke came out of nowhere and there stood Spy grabbing his neck."Sorry bout that spi",Seeker let go of Spy's neck, when Spy recovered by the surprise,"its accord mon ami"and kissed her hand, Spy didnt realise but Seeker looked at him eirdly, she didnt really expect Europians to do stuff like that. "Erm spi, do you know where the Medic's office is?", Spy was quite offended by this but didnt show it and told her where it was, "Thanks spi and next time dont put so much after shave on" she said with the sweetest smile she could make and walked away, while Emily flew behind and making a cocky face towards Spy, as if she was saying "Owned" and flew to catch up with just stood there, no girl can resist him, but she is different, she does seek spies, this was going to be more difficult then he thought.

Medic culdnt wait till Seeker came, he doesnt know why though, he turned to Archimedes. Even Archimedes had changed a little bit, he even washed his feathers to get rid of the blood, the other doves just looked at him and Medic loked at them and they pretended that they were doing something else, they wouldnt mess with Medic. The doors opened and Medic and Archimedes tured to find Seeker with a smile on her and Emily on her shoulder, when Archimedes saw Emily he cooed and Emily came over."Hello Seeker, Please sit down", Medic got a syringe ready with strange green sat down on the metal sideboard."Whats that doc", Medic turned towards her and looked at her, she had the sweetest the smile none can give, and those eyes were so beautiful...Medic woke up,"Oh zhis is zhat you need to Respawn, I dont know much about zhe respawn but it is a prozedure I needed to give everyone you zill need zhis".

Before Seeker could say anything, Medic stabbed the syringe into her arm, immidiately took it out and covered it with cloth due to he didnt want to see her suffer,but the thing that surprised Medic, that no blood covered the small cloth and when he took it away her skin was didnt say anything. They both heard cooing next to them, on the table Archimedes and Emily rubbed beaks, "Awwww, how sweet.."Seeker was smiling at them, the two birds sat, cuddled together and slept, "Is that your bird?" She whispered afraid to wake them up."Yes, zis name is Archimedes"Medic forgot about Seeker's Injection and sat next to Seeker, looking at the two birds, then looked Seeker, Medic wished that he was like Archimedes and she was his dove.

Seeker left Medic's office and said to take care of Emily for her, he had to get to th warehouse, Soldier was probably angry by now for being late, why did she care?. Thing is Medic nearly found her out. She was thankful to Emily.

Soldier was definity angry, he had to wait for a weakling. Any longer he would have to find her and bring her here by the back of the neck..."Right thats it".Soldier was just about to leave, but then Seeker was there in front of him."Hello again", Seeker wasnt happy with doing this but she might as well do it."WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, PRIVATE", Soldier spiting in Seeker's face. Seeker looked behind him and saw the targets in the shape ofthe BLU team, sentries and other obstacles.

This was going to be easy.


	5. Weakling?

Soldier was staring at her underneath his helmet. "WEAKLING GO TO THE START OF THE OBSTACLES", the doors behind them opened up with Sniper and the rest of the team except Medic, he wasn't happy."You bloody wholigon, what did I say, do not call her a weakling, if anything shes not that!", when Sniper was about to punch the fatass,a booming voice came from the speakers, they all turned the platform, where the Adminstrator and Mrs Pauling stood," RED team except Seeker sit down now we dont have time for this", all the RED team sat down except Seeker who went to the start of the obstacle course, Sniper looked at her in desperation, what if something happened to he turned to the opposite end of the warehouse, the BLU Team.

"Why the hell are they here,missy?"Engineered asked the Adminstrator, but the women didn't was focused on the closed her eyes.

She heard the beeps of sentries and mechcanics.

She smelt the smoke and after shave of the two spies each side of her and the oil of the sentries.

She touched the ground, the ground was dusty, meaning a load of people came in before the RED team, probably the BLU team.

She tasted the air aorund her, not fresh but not thick.

She opened her eyes and looked, cardboard cutouts of the BLU team were moving around at running pace, by mechcanics, after that at least six sentries, level 3 she heard RED engineer, full of was darknessbehind her. The Adminstrator boomed "Begin, show me what you can do."

Of the block, Seeker fliped out her knifes and rolled backwards towards the darkness, the BLU team laughed,"Call her a seeker more like a hider" cried the BLU , the laughing stopped all the lights flicked then off but one can see what was in front of him, a cardboard cutout head of the BLU Scout landed on the BLU Scout's lap, cut cleanly off the neck, the Scout had a terrified face. With the sound of chopping, all the heads of the cutouts piled neatly on top of each other, BLU Heavy put his hand on his neck.

Noone saw who cut the heads off, but they knew who it lights were turned on but dim, but still couldnt see who did it so they all looked at the sentries, huge knife cuts dug deeping in the centre of the beeping sentries before they exploded into bits of teams looked around. The Adminstrator held the handle bars in front of her while Mrs Pauling hugged her noteboard even tighter. The lights full on, smoke infront of the obstacle course, stood the Seeker, she smiled and fliped the knifes back into their casing.

The Adminstrator wasnt expecting this, when she found her, she was very sneaky. The girl stole things right from the age of 8 moving on to never knew what was behind her past, before the age of 8, until the Seeker told her of what happened to her.

The Adminstrator stepped back, and smilied for she hasnt smiled for a long time,Mrs Pauling was surprised, "well done, it seems that you have passed the test".The RED team were happy and shocked at the same time, but the BLU team were just horrified. They looked at the stacked cardboard heads next to them and Scout still terrified of the cardboard head on his lap.

The Seeker tipped her hat, and walked out of the warehouse, she was pleased with herself. She proofed that she was worthwhile and that Soldier, his face was priceless. She heard footsteps running behind, and hand on her shoulder, "How did ye do that mate" Sniper was still stunned by the tactics of this girl. Seeker smirked "It takes training and alot of patience Sniper, like a professional". Sniper laughed"Ah, tell ye what let me show ye the skill of sniping tomorrow afternoon, how bout that?".Seeker turned around"Yeah I dont see why not", they parted to their rooms.

Medic only just heard about the training exercise, and was running straight to the warehouse, he had a very worried look on his face. The two doves, Emily and Archimedes flew behind him. His coat waved around when running with his came into the warehouse and saw stood there wondering where everyone was, he found RED demoman drunk in the corner, Medic walk over to him"If you think your better then me I'lll...", Medic got annoyed and grabbed the drunken man,"Demoman, where is zhe Seeker!","You mean thi lassie, oh she went to bed", Medic sighed with relief if anything happened to the fraluan he would be very angry,why wasn't he told about the training. He walked over to Seeker's Room and knocked on the door, no answer. He opened the door slightly and saw the girl sleeping, she looked so cute when she slept, with a peaceful face.

Medic wanted to hug her so badly, but then she would wake up and it would be quite and Emily said goodbye and the black dove went into the room and slept at the end of the bed.


	6. Painting

Seeker woke up and stretched, she accidently kicked Emily and the bird cooed angrying, "Oops, sorry Emily didn't see you there"and picked up the bird and hugged looked around the room, hmm it seems...too plain. Then she remembered that she brought her paints with her, she got them out, it was 5:00am so it was unlikely that her comrades would be a awake at this hour , so she went down to the kitchen and got a cup of water from the tap.

She looked at the wall that she painted. It was the team. She couldnt really paint the Pyro as she imagined, she hasnt really seen him, her comrades can only describe so much.A guy with a gas mask, overalls and a did her best, the time was 6:30, wow has it attachly gone an 1 hour and a half. Someone knocked on her door, and opened to find Spy with a tray of breakfast it had a English Breakfast and orange juice."Salut mon ami, I hope you had a good sleep", Spy smiled, "Yes thank you spi" she took the tray and turned back to the wall that was painted and finshed off Pyro's Mask. Spy saw the wall and was amazed by how talented at painting she was."Ma chere, you are a amazing painter", "Thanks spi, is the painting of you ok?". Spy looked at the left side of Heavy, in the painting he was holding his pistol in his right hand and his left behind his back."magnifique", and it was true he did look pretty awesome."Good, I couldnt really stand much more of the plain walls and couldnt think of anything else to paint, so I painted you guys."Spy left the room, feeling Seeker couldnt help but think, why did Spy give her a English Breakfast?

Sniper had his feet on the table reading the newspaper, he couldn't wait to show Seeker his sniping skills, but didn't know it that she thought that she was a professional? Sniper was pondering about this until Spy came in with a very pleased look on his face."Well did she like the breakfast I made her?" Sniper asker, but Spy was in dream world at the moment."Errr ok, nevermind", he looked back to newspaper but then Spy replyed"I didnt ask", Sniper looked back at him, "Well, why not?". Spy looked at him,"Sniper, she painted us!".

Later Medic came in to Seekers room with a breakfast tray, he made her some breakfast, he didnt know what else to saw Seeker and Pyro sitting together, Pyro had his flame thrower, pointing at the features about it, while Seeker was looking at it and correcting the flamethrower she put on the wall. Medic looked at the painting on the wall, he saw himself with his precious bonesaw and his big smile. She was pretty accurate with his face, it was excactly what he would be in battle. But then turned and found another breakfast tray on her bed, she already had breakfast, he was a little upset but didnt show it."Hey doc, anything you need?"Seeker turnedaround and found him looking down," Er no don't zorry Seeker I was just passing by and saw your painting its fulminant" he didnt know what he said but she guessed it was good, "Thanks Doc" she turned around to Pyro who was giggling, when Seeker turned Medic was goung extreme red, "Whats up Pyro?".Pyro just waved his hand, saying nevermind.

Later ,Seeker went to find Sniper, who said she could use his Sniper rifle. From the head tliting from Pyro, when she told seemed that it was unlike Sniper. He wasnt in the base and he didnt say where to meet, she stopped and thought for a knew that Sniper smoked so he would smell of cigarettes and he that smell of Australian, she sniffed the air, she heard a crack above her and found Sniper dangling from a branch."Er hi nothing to see there".Seeker couldnt hold back her laughter,"Whats so funny?". Seeker ran up the trunk and looked face to face witht he Sniper who was hanging a from a branch that can take so much."Do you need some help?" giggled Seeker. This was very unprofessional of him, hanging on branch but..."Yea I could need some help".Seeker got on top of the branch above her, Sniper sliped from the branch and yelled abit, luckierly, Seeker caught Sniper before he broke his ribs."Thanks", Sniper rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, then they both laughed."What happened?", Sniper went a little red, "I tried to do what you did, like run up the tree, I grabbed the branch but err...couldnt get up".Seeker tried to keep the laughing in but she couldnt,"Well next time get a ladder".

Afterwards, Sniper got his rifle and gave it to Seeker,"Lets see...", Sniper looked around for a target, he found a whisky bottle next to a sleeping BLU Demoman, Seeker saw what he was looking, "Everyone likes a little bit of Whisky".This was going to be remindered when her foster dad gave her an air rifle at the shooting range, she wasnt so sure at first but when she got used to it, she had a sharpe eye.

Seeker looked through the scope and focused on the bottle, the bullet fired from the gun and went straight in the middle of the bottle, one big glass shard went straight towards..."MEDIC!" the Demoman cried and a BLU Medic came out, the glass shard went into his only good and Seeker were laughing their eyes out. Seeker had an idea, she whisered in Snipers ear, Sniper wanted to see tipped her hat and went into the turned to the BLU base.

BLU Scout ran out of the base, "Whats the matter Cyclops, drunk again", the Medic looked at the damage, then he looked around, Sniper he thought, but the damage was different from the normal heard a scream of the Scout behind he turned and only saw darkness, he tried to see through it but it was too the darkness retreated he found the Scout's eyes horrified, too deep cuts in his tomach and his arms have been cut corpse dropped Medic realised that the darkness was coming behind him, he got out his Bonesaw and saw the girl he laughed at yesterday, he wasnt laughing any more.


	7. Distraction

Scout was the first out of the spawn, his legs sprinted and went round the corner and straight into the battlements. Heavy went out the main way with Medic, Seeker stared at the Heavy who suddenly turned glowing red, Uberchrge, she then looked at the Medic, he had his battle face on, she had got his smile in the painting right. Seeker saw a patch of dark in a corner, looked to see if anyone saw her and went in. Behind her, Engineer watched with confusion.

BLU Medic was healing Soldier, the enemie Heavy got Ubercharged and injuryed him pretty badly. No sign of Seeker yet."Ahhh!", Medic turned to find Demoman was in trouble, two swords were seen coming out of his stomach, and the scottishman fell to the floor. Seeker came out of the darkness behind him."SEEKER!" BLU Soldier shouted and everyone turned to the girl, giving Sniper and Spy to do their work, Spy stabbed the Heavy and the Sniper in the back, while a few shots were heard from the RED base, down fell the Scout and the Pyro, Medic looked to find his dead comrades, Soldier was frozen in shock in front of him, then he got up and fired 3 rockets at her. Seeker jumped and did a front flip, missing the rockets by an inch and shot the Soldier in the heart, she looked at the Medic, he too was frozen in shock. Seeker felt a pain in her back, and turned to the BLU Spy who had an evil grin, "You think a backstabbing son of a bitch is going to stop me". She had at least a quarter of her health left, and shot the Spy in the head."SOMEONE HAS THE BRIEFCASE", at that moment the RED Scout double jumped on to the bridge and the sentry gun threw rockets and bullets at him, but dodged everyone."WE CAPTURED BRIEFCASE". Heavy laughed and went back inside with Medic."Quick get in".

Seeker was pulled over into the BLU base, the Medic had a serious look on his face."Whats the porblem, scared?"Seeker raised an eyebrow at him."No, its just zhat, is it fair for us?". Seeker thought about this, when she appeared out of the mist, everyone looked at her."Maybe, but they just have to get used me, don't forget, I am only here to see what I will do if I cant stay here then I am going to be doing else here. I cant leave.", she said this very serious, she told Medic to tell them off and not to let the her distact their nodded in agreement.

" Zhere is she?", RED Medic was running all over the place with a worried look on his face, Engineer and Sniper were talking and looking at the crazy doctor running around the lounge," Doc, calm down, she show up", Engineer drank his beer."She hasn't shown up after zhe battle zoday". Heavy, who was playing chess with Soldier,"Why you so worry bout Iskatel'?". Medic left the looked round to the doors and raised an eye brow,"Soldier, I be back".

"Zhat were you doing dummkopfs!", BLU Medic shouted at the team who were watching TV, only Demoman looked at the doctor," "hoot are you talkin aboot doc",Medic was losing patience,"we lost cause of a little fraleun, what has zhis team got to?".Engineer drank his water, he didnt deserve a beer, he failed to get the Scout "Doc, you saw her, she came out of no where how are we sposed to...", Medic turned off the TV, with couple of 'oh man, why'"Spy comes out of nowhere, zhat do ze do? Ze either die or kill him.", Pyro mumbled something, "Or set him on fire", the team looked at each other and nodded at the Medic.

When Heavy came into Medic's office, the Medic was stroking Emily, he was peaceful. Heavy looked at the bird, she was happy she liked Medic."Dokter, what is problem?" Medic looked up at Heavy, "I dont know zhat you mean Heavy" Heavy rolled his eyes" When girl came, dokter act strange towards her". Medic turned red, Heavy realised, laughed loudly and patted Medic on the back, "You like sneeking girl? PAH HA HA HA". Medic was going more red then his uniform."No worry dokter, I wont tell others, if you need help come te me I have zhena at home", Heavy left the tomato Medic.

Seeker was on the roof of the base, looking up at the stars. She didnt know what to think of them, sometimes they cheered her up when she was down. But sometimes they reminded her of the lights in her past, she hated it. Footsteps came towards her, she got out her knife and held it up to the Sniper, who held hands up in surrender."Oh sorry Sniper, didnt know it was you", Sniper nodded "Thats a good thing", Seeker lay back down and looked at the stars, she heard Sniper say somehing that she thought he would never say,"Do you believe in aliens?", "Not really, I never thought about it". Sniper layed down beside Seeker and put his hand on hers, Seeker was too tried to detest, "Back in Australia, if I wasnt sniping animals, I would be part alien observer. Its an interesting hobbie, but its good believing theres something out there", Seeker looked back up at the stars, maybe he was right.


	8. Confession

Scout was the first out of the spawn, his legs sprinted and went round the corner and straight into the battlements. Heavy went out the main way with Medic, Seeker stared at the Heavy who suddenly turned glowing red, Uberchrge, she then looked at the Medic, he had his battle face on, she had got his smile in the painting right. Seeker saw a patch of dark in a corner, looked to see if anyone saw her and went in. Behind her, Engineer watched with confusion.

BLU Medic was healing Soldier, the enemie Heavy got Ubercharged and injuryed him pretty badly. No sign of Seeker yet."Ahhh!", Medic turned to find Demoman was in trouble, two swords were seen coming out of his stomach, and the scottishman fell to the floor. Seeker came out of the darkness behind him."SEEKER!" BLU Soldier shouted and everyone turned to the girl, giving Sniper and Spy to do their work, Spy stabbed the Heavy and the Sniper in the back, while a few shots were heard from the RED base, down fell the Scout and the Pyro, Medic looked to find his dead comrades, Soldier was frozen in shock in front of him, then he got up and fired 3 rockets at her. Seeker jumped and did a front flip, missing the rockets by an inch and shot the Soldier in the heart, she looked at the Medic, he too was frozen in shock. Seeker felt a pain in her back, and turned to the BLU Spy who had an evil grin, "You think a backstabbing son of a bitch is going to stop me". She had at least a quarter of her health left, and shot the Spy in the head."SOMEONE HAS THE BRIEFCASE", at that moment the RED Scout double jumped on to the bridge and the sentry gun threw rockets and bullets at him, but dodged everyone."WE CAPTURED BRIEFCASE". Heavy laughed and went back inside with Medic."Quick get in".

Seeker was pulled over into the BLU base, the Medic had a serious look on his face."Whats the porblem, scared?"Seeker raised an eyebrow at him."No, its just zhat, is it fair for us?". Seeker thought about this, when she appeared out of the mist, everyone looked at her."Maybe, but they just have to get used me, don't forget, I am only here to see what I will do if I cant stay here then I am going to be doing else here. I cant leave.", she said this very serious, she told Medic to tell them off and not to let the her distact their nodded in agreement.

" Zhere is she?", RED Medic was running all over the place with a worried look on his face, Engineer and Sniper were talking and looking at the crazy doctor running around the lounge," Doc, calm down, she show up", Engineer drank his beer."She hasn't shown up after zhe battle zoday". Heavy, who was playing chess with Soldier,"Why you so worry bout Iskatel'?". Medic left the looked round to the doors and raised an eye brow,"Soldier, I be back".

"Zhat were you doing dummkopfs!", BLU Medic shouted at the team who were watching TV, only Demoman looked at the doctor," "hoot are you talkin aboot doc",Medic was losing patience,"we lost cause of a little fraleun, what has zhis team got to?".Engineer drank his water, he didnt deserve a beer, he failed to get the Scout "Doc, you saw her, she came out of no where how are we sposed to...", Medic turned off the TV, with couple of 'oh man, why'"Spy comes out of nowhere, zhat do ze do? Ze either die or kill him.", Pyro mumbled something, "Or set him on fire", the team looked at each other and nodded at the Medic.

When Heavy came into Medic's office, the Medic was stroking Emily, he was peaceful. Heavy looked at the bird, she was happy she liked Medic."Dokter, what is problem?" Medic looked up at Heavy, "I dont know zhat you mean Heavy" Heavy rolled his eyes" When girl came, dokter act strange towards her". Medic turned red, Heavy realised, laughed loudly and patted Medic on the back, "You like sneeking girl? PAH HA HA HA". Medic was going more red then his uniform."No worry dokter, I wont tell others, if you need help come te me I have zhena at home", Heavy left the tomato Medic.

Seeker was on the roof of the base, looking up at the stars. She didnt know what to think of them, sometimes they cheered her up when she was down. But sometimes they reminded her of the lights in her past, she hated it. Footsteps came towards her, she got out her knife and held it up to the Sniper, who held hands up in surrender."Oh sorry Sniper, didnt know it was you", Sniper nodded "Thats a good thing", Seeker lay back down and looked at the stars, she heard Sniper say somehing that she thought he would never say,"Do you believe in aliens?", "Not really, I never thought about it". Sniper layed down beside Seeker and put his hand on hers, Seeker was too tried to detest, "Back in Australia, if I wasnt sniping animals, I would be part alien observer. Its an interesting hobbie, but its good believing theres something out there", Seeker looked back up at the stars, maybe he was right.


	9. Apology Accepted

Seeker and Medic opened the base door to find two doves zooming towards them both into their arms."I missed you too Emily" as Seeker hugged her black noticed that she was limping"Seeker you need some rest", Seeker looked at her leg and wiped off the blood,"Dont worry doc I will be..."Medic picked her back up as Archimedes landed on his shoulder,"I know your not alright.".He carried her to his office and put her down on his bed, Archimedes and Emily carried a first aid box to him,"Danka, but I it zill be better to use the Medi-Gun", Archiemedes and Emily tried to pick up the Medi-Gun but was to heavy.

Seeker heard Medic laugh, what has she done, how is she going to tell him, then her leg started to heel up, getting rid of the blood that was dripping down."Oh god, no,no,no".Her leg had now healed itself, oh piss, Medics going to be shocked to find her leg all healed for no came in with his Medi-gun.

Medic looked at the leg,"But it was just injured a minute ago",Seeker looked at Emily, the dove looked at her sadly."Doc I've got to tell you something",Seeeker sat up straight when Medic sat next to her,"In my past I was experimented on by a scientist, who had a dream to create a new creature. He came past me at a orphanage, and took me away, the experiment hurt alot. I ran away and I smuggled myself to brazil, where I survived in the Amazon for 10 years, until your Adminstrator found me just as mad as you lot were and said that she will make me come to Team was the only friend I have".

Medic looked at the girl sitting beside him looking down at the black dove,he didn't realise how much shes been through,"You zon't have to be lonely anymore" Seeker looked up at her and found his lips on hers and lean't back on the bed.

Soldier was polishing his rocket lancher when Pyro came through the door, he looked at the helmet guy,"mmu omm smmmmm m ammmmm"Soldier looked up at the masked thing which had its hands on its hips."NO I DO NOT SOLDIER, NEVER WOULD SAY THAT", "bmm smm hmmmmm um amm wmmm amm wm wmm emmm omm".He had a point. Ever since she came they have won every battle this week, and after her kidnap, she has gone through alot,"FINE".

Seeker woke up. Medic's hands were around her stomach, she could hear him breath behind her. She sighed and left the bed and got dressed."Zhy you are you leaving so soon?" she turned and looked into Medic's eyes."I 've got to go doc, I need to find Sniper", Medic had a sadface on but was met by Seeker's lips,"Can you at least zell me your name?", Seeker laughed"Amia, my names Amia yours?" Medic smiled"Victor".

Sniper was waiting on the roof, this is the time where Seeker and him watch the stars together."What should I say? I mean I never been social like this, specially in front of a woman..." laughing was heard behind him, he picked up his Kukri and held it up to Seeker's neck."Hi Sniper".Sniper blushed with embarrassment."Sorry Seeker", Seeker and Sniper sat down on the roof together and looked at the stars again talking about aliens,"Sniper",Sniper turned to his mate"Hmm",Seeker looked at him"I heard that your not really social, and when I heard you say 'specially in front of a women'", Sniper looked with a "oh crap" face" Oh you heard me then",Seeker nodded "Yep, why?" Sniper scatched the back of his head.

" I live in the plains of Australia, in my campervan, I was never visited by my parents, just phone calls, until I got a letter from this place and came here, but I made no why I watch the stars, I believe in aliens because it feels that I am not lonely anymore...", tears were rolling down his face, and found himself being hugged."Sniper, you are never going to be lonely here, dont forget Engineer, you talk to him most of the time and me, you have your family here as well" Sniper never felt so happy, he felt like he was at home again, and they sat together watching the stars.

Next morning, Soldier knocked on Seeker's door, she opened the door and yawned,"Yes, what do you helmet guy?", Soldier looked underneath his helmet,"Err, I am sorry for calling you a weakling", Seeker was surprised to find Soldier not shouting for once,"its ok Soldier, I forgive you..."."RIGHT, BACK TO PACKING, WE ARE LEAVING THIS EVENING TO GORGE".Seeker put her hat back on, "Alright nice meeting you" and shut the door.

Sniper came to her door and was about to knock on it but then Medic came to Sniper,"What are you doing Dummkopf?", Sniper looked at him blindly,"I was just checking if the Shelia was ok..","Hmm" and went on his way."Wht's the problem with him", he opened the door and found Seeker upside down on her bed, sleeping. Sniper tutted and poked her in the shoulder, she woke up,"Sniper! I was sleeping", and she put a pillow on her head."Come on Shelia, get up, you havent even packed your stuff yet".Seeker hit him with the pillow,"Oh go away Sniper" she got another pillow and hit her with it,"Oh you are so going down".

Seeker and Sniper lay on the bed, from stared at the ceiling dieing from laughter."Oh my god, the was so much fun", Seeker was in tears," Oh yeah, I just remembered why I came here, do you want to go to Gorge with me in my campervan", Seeker looked back at him,"I don't see why not, are the others coming with us or...", Sniper wiped the sweat from his forehead,"No, just me and you, if your ok with that", he put his hat on his head,"Ok","Really?", Seeker nodded,"Its a good idea, me and you together, like a road trip", Sniper tipped his hat and left but shortly came back"So erm.. are we friends",Seeker smiled,"Yea", Sniper smiled too and left.

Medic was on the train, he was searching through the carriages."Oh come on zhere is it?". He had a worried look on his face, ah, there it is, oh good its still here. He held the object to his chest, but then he looked down and found a picture of 2 girls on it, he picked it up and looked closely, it was Amia, he didnt know who the other person was... a black bird sat on a box next to him,"Oh my, you spooked me Emily", the bird cooed with glee, but then the bird looked at the photo and looked sad."Whatz the matter meine wo".Emily pecked at the girl next to Amia, and found some chalk, picked it up in its beak and draw a word on the wooden side of the carriage,"Emily", Medic knew now why the dove was called Emily,"Oh" and stared at awe at the dove.

"Da da", Sniper's arms to his campervan. Seeker looked at the van,"You live in this".Sniper grinned,"Yep, I have spent a couple of adventures with this baby" Seeker hid her smirk. She went inside and surprising it was very neat "wow talk about OCD", Sniper looked at her strangely,"I have no idea what u said but ok", Seeker giggled."Hey do you want a coffee?", Seeker looked at the time on his watch,"Do you have any beer?".Sniper raised his eyebrow,"Oh the beer type eh... yea why not", he got 2 beers out of the fridge and opened them,"We going to have a long road trip ahead of us, cheers,".Dink.

The team were on the train to Gorge, Medic looked out of the window, it was raining outside, he watched the drops of rain go down the glass was thinking about the girl in the picture, Amia was hugging the girl called Emily next to her, its obvious that something happened to her, or Amia wouldn't be here, she wouldnt have left also accounted the name of her dove, why did she name her dove then realised... where was Amia? He got up and searched the carts for her, she wasn't got very, very worried "Comrades, we have forgotten Am..Seeker", his comrades looked up from what they were doing,"Dont worry doc, she can look after herself", Scout finished his beer,"How many times do I tell you, your not old enough for beer", Engineeer was playing cards with hiccuped and collapsed on the floor.

Seeker and Sniper were laughing their heads off, "And the scrapping little lizard ran off back to his mother", Seeker was wiping tears from her cheeks. They cooled and laid back,"Sniper","Yep, whtz up?", Seeker looked at the road in front of them,"When did you realise that you enjoyed sniping?", Sniper took off his hat and chucked onto the bed behind him,"I was introduced to sniping by my father, he loved to shoot animals in the Australian plains with a sniper rifle and I wanted to be just like him, but I guess he didn't expect his son to shoot people that respawn over and again", he wicked, Seeker snigged.

It was going to be a long road trip.


	10. A New Beginning

Medic looked at the empty seat next to him, when he sat didn't realise how much he missed her already. He looked out of the window and continued watching the raindrops fall down the glass screen.

Sniper looked at the road ahead of him, it was 5 miles to go,"Hey its long till we get there mate".no turned to his side and Seeker was leaning againist her hand on the window snoozing quietly. Sniper stared at the girl sleeping,"awww", he stopped the campervan and put Seeker onto the bed , he then stopped for a moment, he hasnt really reckonised how cute she was... for crying out loud Mundy, it creepy watching her sleep, he turned on the engine and drove, thinking about the girl behind him.

The train arrived at Gorge, Medic rushed out of the train expecting to see Amia with her glowing smile, but none came to sighed and carryed his stuff to his he got there the light was already on, he had expected it to be tidy and every medicine put away, but what he found was a mess, the medicine was all over the floor, the cupboard doors were broken and there were blood stained blood scatches on the walls, but two things caught his eye on the floor, he bent down and picked up a black feather and a Australian hat.

Seeker opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of the campervan,"Eh better time to wake up Shelia".Sniper was drinking coffee out of his no.1 Sniper mug,"Yep". She got up and got herself a coffee,"If you wan to have breakfast we have to go to the base for it, the only thing I can shoot out here is squrrials and they are a nusence" Seeker laughed and went out to go inside the first thing she did was go to the Medics office, to her disappointment, Medic wasnt in there, she decided to stay there to wait for suddenly scars started to grow up her arms, she stared in horror for the first time she came here, her fingers started to join to make a three toed paw, her eyes started thicking into a cats eye, a tail growed and wings on her back spread out,"Oh no, please not now!, why now! you didn't bother me till now! WHY!".

Medic looked out of the window, which was open, he went to shut wasnt started to rise on the grounds outside, it rasied from the woods the darkness finally cleared way, to show a black creature with wings pacing around,there were scars on its arms, its body was similiar to a jaguar, its paws kicked the dust and its wings were down by its sides, its head looked up at the stunned Medic,"I'm so sorry", tears were coming out of its cat-like backed away from the creature,"No" and he ran out of the cat like creature held out its paw, to say stop, he was already out of the room,"Why did this have to happen to me" and wings raised, Seeker flew into the night.

"We are here at tis meeting to talk about Seeker", the Adminstrator looked round the table with the 9 fellow mercs,"Medic saw what can become of her", everyone looked at the Medic, the man was shivering looking at his feet."This week, you won every battle thanks to Seeker, which beginning to grow on the BLU team, due to they dont have the extra player", the team looked back towards the Adinstrator,"This is why I am taking Seeker out of your team...".The Sniper was about to stand up to deteste but the Adminstrator held up her hand to say sit down, he stayed queit"This will be your chance to say goodbye to her, she may hve said once or twice that she can never leave this place, she will stay, but you will never see her again"Sniper looked at the Australian hat in front of him, it was Seekers.

The mercs left the meeting room, Sniper held the hat in his hands, whatever the Shelia can become, it wont change the fact how nice she made him realise that he was never alone. The mercs around him felt like that.

For the next couple of years, ever since Seeker left there was misery on the RED team,maybe even the BLU team missed her things have changed, the respawn at times didnt work and many mercs died dueing that, even the Medic that loved her so much has done his Dustbowl, a creature stood on top of the roof between the BLU spawn and the RED point, her green jaguar eyes pieced the darkness, a black bird flew down onto her back,"if this is to become of me, then I will never change back".

THE END...for now.


End file.
